


The Troubles In Hell

by teddyprince



Series: The Troubles We Face [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Teenlock, kinda bamf John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyprince/pseuds/teddyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With John and Sherlock both out of the warehouse, can they both face Jim, who has a number of allies on his side? </p><p>And can Sherlock face the fact that John is soon having to leave for uni?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note

Hiiiiiii guys!  
So this is the second part of it.  
Excuse me one moment, I must destroy my annoying neighbours.

 

 

I return! My mission had to be aborted. Sadly. 

But d'you know what I realised as soon as I finished Trouble In Paradise?  
I missed a lot of shit out.  
Literally.  
So.  
I shall explain what had happened now:

•John was originally knocked unconscious and taken home.  
•He went to school the next day, Sherlock all worried.  
•Harry and Jim got together.  
•Jim had been expelled from the school, and John kept seeing him by the woods (never at home, Harry and Jim were always in the woods.)  
•Every time John sees Jim by the woods, he breaks down.  
•Sherlock's there the one time and he takes him to see the headmaster.  
•John (the poor boy) walks in on Mycroft and Lestrade snogging against the wall in the office. Luckily the headmaster isn't there. 

(*realises theres a fuck load more* Oh dear Lord)

•Jim manages to get John, Sherlock, Lestrade and Mycroft to a small abandoned building unit. He put, um, shock collars on Sherlock and Mycroft, and made John do some shiz so the brothers wouldn't be electrocuted.  
•John gets shot in the abdomen after beating Jim up.  
•Jim acts all nice to him, and tells the police it's Sherlock who shot him, even though John tells them it wasn't.  
•Sherlock gets sent to an institute and its almost killing him.  
•He gets paranoid about John and Jim after John visited him and accidentally set something off in Sherlock's mind.  
•John and Jim get together.  
•Sherlock gets let out to the park.  
•Jim wants to beat him up.  
•John stands in the way, gets hurt, again.  
•Sherlock tries to stand up for himself, but can't.  
•John beats Jim up, badly, then takes him to the cabin and leaves him there.  
•John doesn't talk to Sherlock.  
•John attempts to run away, but Jim gets him, takes him to the cabin then to the warehouse.

Holy shit that was a lot.  
And some of that I remembered as I was writing it all.  
As you can guess (the lil' Moffat she is) M was the one who got me (John) shot. 

Anyways. I'll work on a chapter sooner or later. Gotta see if this virus agrees with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 7 long months in Jim's warehouse, John gets a surprise from the person he did not expect to see.

I was curled up in the cage, freezing cold.  
It was winter and he had kept me butt naked. In a place with shit heating. 

Welcome to Jim's Wonder Warehouse (thats what we all called it, sarcastically, obviously), where you want to kill yourself but die anyway.

Think of it like The Glade from The Maze Runner.  
Everyone has different jobs, different places to the warehouse. You have to stick to that specific job, unless your superiors or Jim tells you otherwise. 

I'm stuck as a slut. Yay. No wonder my ass feels like its been ripped open. 

I curl up even more, shivering still, trying to keep as much heat in as possible. I'm used to hearing screeches now, so they don't phase me. What does is someone dragging me out.  
They grabbed my collar, pulling me out, almost throwing me onto the floor.  
Must be someone looking to buy me for the day then.  
I sit on my knees, making myself look as, good, as possible. 

Then comes the sentence I was /not/ expecting.

"Happy birthday Sherlock." Came a familiar voice.

I looked up. It was Mycroft and Sherlock! Jim hit the back of my head, me looking back down. 

"No, its fine. He can look up." Sherlock told him. 

It still sounded as though he hated me. As if he was just another client. Another owner.

My stomach turned, me looking up at him again. His eyes lay on me. They didn't seem angry. And it looked as if he was saying he'd get me out. 

Sherlock looked over at Jim.

"Can we have a talk? Me and John?"

Jim didn't shift.

"Alone."

"Fine." 

Him and Mycroft both walked off, Sherlock dragged me by the collar to a bench. He sat on it, me kneeling on the floor. Maybe he did still hate me. 

"So. How have you been?"

"Well what does it look like?" I snapped, him slapping me.

He leant down to me.

"I'm only acting like this for your benefit. Okay?"

I nodded. 

"I see you got out the institute then." 

"Yes, just after you were brought in here."

He looked down at me. He gave me his coat, wrapping it over me. He must have seen me shivering. He smiled down at me. He must've been the first person to smile at me in almost 6 months. 

We talked about how we've been, what's been going on. And other stuff.  
Jim came over, Mycroft in front.

"Time to go brother." He told Sherlock, my eyes widening with panic.

He couldn't go and leave me!

Sherlock got up, leaving the coat with me. He went out, Jim dragging me back the cage. He threw me back in, leaving the coat on me. I curled back up, wrapping it around me. 

\--

I shot up, hearing people outside. I looked around. It was Sherlock and Jim.

"Let me take him, you can have the money!"

"I don't want the money Sherly-y."

"Then what? What do you want?!"

"You."

No. Nononono. 

"Fine. Have me."

No!

Jim opened the door, me cowering me away from him. He reached in, managing to grab my collar. He yanked me out, onto the floor. Sherlock got in the cage. Jim turned to me.

"You're free now pet." He grinned, Sherlock throwing me his scarf. 

He smiled, which made me feel even worse. 

I put the coat and scarf on, literally running out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds someone he doesn't expect to see.

I had found my way to the city. The only thing that covered me up was the coat. 

I was sat in an alleyway, curled up, no-one really noticing me. I looked up. Someone had thrown me some trousers. I put them on. They were a bit too small, but they were worth it. I wondered how Sherlock was doing. Probably not well. 

I fel something drop on me. I looked up again. It was snow. Christ, its the 10th of December and its already snowing. Blimey. I lie back down, pulling the coat over me.

\------------

I'd been there about 3-4 days when I noticed I wasn't alone in the alley. A little boy was there. Around 5 or 6. 

"Hey kiddo. Who are ya?"

"B-B-Bailey. You're J-John, John Watson, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah."

He smiled.

"I-I'm Bailey Holmes."

"Brother of Sherlock and Mycroft."

"Mycroft says I should say that, so I think so."

I sat up, wincing in pain, my back aching.

"My said I had to come find you and take you to him."

"Okay then."

I got up, Bailey getting up, taking my hand, immediately dragging me off to, Greg's house?

Ah yes, I forgot Myc and Greg were together. You forget a little thing like that. 

He took us to Greg's house, him knocking on the door. Greg answered. Bailey immediately let go of me and bolting inside. Greg saw me first.

"Oh my Go- John!" He smiled, pulling me into a hug. 

"Its been so long, I'm so sorry about Ji-"

"Greg, it's fine, really, it is." 

He let go, pulling me inside.

"Where's Sherlooocc- oooohhhhh. He's there isn't he?" 

I nodded. 

"Ah. Mycroft won't be too happy."

Oh great. 

"I think you best have the sofa."

I nodded, him going and getting me a blanket and pillow. Bailey came back up to me, giving me my gun.

"Bailey where the hell did you get this?"

"My got it and said it was yours so I thought I should give it you back."

I hid it.

"Fine. But don't tell them, okay?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Are you going to get Sherlock back?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't you worry." I smiled, him hugging me.

I looked up. Greg had made the sofa all like a nest for me. Kind soul. 

"You need to rest John."

"I'm fi- okay. I'll sleep."

He smiled, pulling me over, lying me down and tucking me in. 

"Now go to sleep."

He went off somewhere, and I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 points to whoever saw a quote from the show :D


End file.
